Once Upon a Time
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Courtney was supposed to marry Justin even though she didn't want to! So when a mutant shark appeared in her room and jumped into the mirror she wasn't exactly worried about missing her wedding! She found much bigger problems in the place she ended up in!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, this includes the show "Once Upon a time" and the anything related to "Alice in Wonderland" **

**A/N: This is what you get when I take Once Upon a time and Alice in Wonderland and Total Drama Characters and throws them all into one big ball. **

It was a beautiful spring afternoon at a large house with an equally large yard full of guests who were all gathered there today for a wedding that would surely be spoken of for the rest of the year. The bride that everyone came to see was a girl named Courtney, she just turned 17 and her parents had arranged for her to be married to a boy who was also 17, his name was Justin. All the girls would make a huge fuss over Justin because of his good looks and money but Courtney didn't care for him much at all, in fact if someone else wanted to take her place and marry him she wouldn't object to it, But since both families were equally wealthy she got the so called "Honor" of marrying him and being stuck here with people who called themselves friends simply because her family had money.

"You're sooooo Lucky!" Lindsay told Courtney "You get to wear this pretty white dress and get married to the hottest guy around!"

"If that's what you would call lucky" Courtney sighed and rolled her eyes "He's such a jerk! I don't know why anyone would want to marry him"

"Because he's so handsome!" Beth squealed with delight "You look stunning!"

"Do you guys think you should take you're seats?" Courtney asked them, she was getting annoyed with them already "I just want a few minutes to admire myself before I get married"

"She's totally right!" Lindsay admitted "We better get there soon if we want to meet some of Justin's hot single friends!"

"Yeah! Then we can get married next!" Beth agreed "I can't wait to get married!"

"Idiots…." Courtney muttered under her breath as she paced around the room now alone, she didn't even want to marry this guy! Why did her parents have to be such greedy bastards? All they cared about was the money.

Courtney decided to step outside on the balcony as her last breath of freedom before she was legally attached to her future husband. Her last breath of freedom was cut short for her when Justin came up behind her outside.

"Hey" Justin smirked at her "You ready to do this?"

"Its bad luck to see a bride before the wedding" Courtney told him "What do you want anyway?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay" Justin told her "Make sure you didn't change your mind"

"I never had a choice in the first place!" Courtney told him "Do you think I want to marry you? I don't!"

"You'll be a fine wife" Justin assured her "You'll just have to lose the attitude"

"I'll lose the attitude when you lose the arrogance!" Courtney yelled at him.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen" Justin assured her "I'll see you at the wedding!"

Justin slammed the door shut leaving her to dwell in her own misery! She hated him so much, she hated her family for making her do this just as much as she hated him. Courtney stepped back into her room, and saw a shark with feet standing by the door. When it saw her it quickly ran into the mirror.

"What the heck was that?" Courtney asked herself as she walked over to the mirror, it was hot and steam was going through the glass, Courtney figured she was going crazy until she got to close and found herself sucked into the mirror.

* * *

><p>Courtney heard birds chirping and opened her eyes, she was in a meadow in the middle of nowhere and had no clue where she was at all or how she even got there. She did however see the two legged shark running into the woods, that's when she realized she wasn't anywhere near her house! She decided she was going to chase the shark and then maybe he could tell her how she got there and where the heck she was.<p>

Courtney immediately got up and started running through the woods, along the way she got her wedding dress caught in tree branches and fell down a few times. By then the Shark was long gone and she found herself once again completely lost. She laid down on the ground and closed her eyes, Surely this was just a dream.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked her causing her to open her eyes and look at him.

"I'm getting married" Courtney told him "Help me up?"

"Sure" He grabbed her hand and pulled her up "You're getting married dressed like a cave woman?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Courtney asked him "Why are YOU in the woods?"

"It means you look like shit" the guy laughed at her "I'm in the woods because I live here, Just a few miles down the road"

"I was chasing that shark" Courtney sighed "That's how I ended up here looking like this! I usually look a lot better"

"What's your name?" The guy asked laughing "I don't think I've ever seen you around here"

"I'm Courtney and I'm from Canada" Courtney told him "Am I still in Canada?"

"Where IS Canada?" The guy asked her "I've never heard of it"

"You've never heard of Canada?" Courtney asked

"No, I haven't" The guy admitted "Maybe you can come back to my cabin and tell me about it, Get you cleaned up and on your way…"

"Are you hitting on me?" Courtney asked him "Why would I go with you? I don't even know your name!"

"Because it's going to be getting dark soon and if you don't want to run into more mutant sharks then you'll make sure you have a place to stay which would be with me" the guy rolled his eyes "And I'm not a stranger! My name is Duncan and I live nowhere near this Can-Uh-Doy that you speak of"

Duncan then started walking into the woods, leaving Courtney completely behind, It was getting dark and she felt the best option she had was to go back to his cabin with him and hope he didn't kill her.


End file.
